Undefined
by BookNectar
Summary: When Tavros Nitram gets accepted into a prestigious boarding school, he doesn't expect his life to change. He manages to fly under the radar, until he meets the school's prince, Gamzee Makara. An unintentional friendship is formed, drama ensues, and both are left wishing they they were anything but stuck in their ascribed status.


This is going to be a 'humanstuck' GamTav story. I've sort of got it set in our world, but I've made up names for all the schools and positions and such. Also, I just can't handle trying to type like them so… I hope you enjoy ^^

Chapter 1

GamPOV

Gamzee always hated his father's dinner parties. He hated that everyone his father had invited was fucking high class, no 'unsociables' at the dinner table. And damn did his father make sure he didn't have any low class friends. The boarding school he went to was for the elite, only offering scholarships to three or four low class citizens a year. Although living there most of the time was a nice break from his father's constant bigotry. Luckily for Gamzee, his senior year started up at the beginning of next week.

_Just three more days._ He thought to himself.

"Gamzee? Are you paying attention?"

His head snapped up and he noticed the entire table had their eyes shifted to him. His father, whom had just spoken, had a large smile on his handsome face. However, he could see just by looking at his eyes, he was pissed.

"Sorry father, I was thinking about my senior year." He replied, attempting to make his tone light. If he embarrassed his father at one of his dinners, he would have to prepare for the barrage of screaming profanities later.

"Oh yes!" A man with beady eyes and a stunning double chin said. "I've heard you're quite the student." Gamzee shifted uncomfortably. Quite the student alright, he had this final year to turn his grades around or he would end up ineligible for an elite college.

The man's praise seemed to calm his father down, "Oh yes we're sure he'll be accepted to Dickens College, it _is_ the best".

After that, Gamzee zoned back out of the conversation. He couldn't fucking wait until he could leave them and go back to his room to finish packing. He would definitely need to kick it up a notch this year. So far he had gotten some B's, but mostly C's. Dickens College expected A's.

And then finally came the time when the adults began to drink and he could excuse himself. After many uncomfortable and drawn out good bye's to his fathers company, he slipped away.

The house was a mansion, built on a massive hunk of land, and completely fucking unnecessary, at least, in Gamzee's opinion. He and his father were the only two actually living there, his mother having left when he was just two. It was quite the trek from the formal dining room to his room in the back most part of the house. His father disliked his decorating, and preferred to keep it as out of sight as possible. Gamzee, however, couldn't give two shits. He quite liked his sculpture made of bicycle horns, and the posters of his favorite band and clowns that covered the walls.

The first thing he did when he reached his room was go into the bathroom that was connected so he could wash the crap out of his hair. He preferred its natural look, long, and crazy. His father made him gel it down whenever they had company. Gamzee didn't mind at first, but as he got older it made him look more and more like his father, and he grew to resent having to slick his hair back flat on his head.

After his quick wash and a change into much comfier clothes, he decided to sit at his laptop and chat with some friends. After all, he did have three days to pack, it could wait. **terminallyCapricious is now logged on:**

caligulasAquarium: What's up?

terminallyCapricious: Oh, Hey mother fucker, just got released from one of my father's stupid ass dinner party's.

caligulasAquarium: Oh

caligulasAquarium: Fun

caligulasAquarium: Did you get a schedule and room assignment yet?

terminallyCapricious: Yeah mother fucker, just came in the mail last week. I'm rooming with that mother fucker Captor.

caligulasAquarium: Sollux?

caligulasAquarium: That should be interesting…

terminallyCapricious: You Jealous?

caligulasAquarium: NO

caligulasAquarium: WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT

caligulasAquarium: NEVER

terminallyCapricious: Whatever you say mother fucker.

terminallyCapricious: I'll give him your number and let him know you expect a mother fucking call

**caligulasAquarium has signed off chat**

Gamzee grinned; talking to friends always did make him feel better.

Okay, so maybe _messing_ with his friends made him feel better.

Meh, details.

TAVPOV

Tavros squirmed under the scrutiny of the headmaster. He had won the scholarship to attend Carlton high for his senior year, and was already regretting ever entering in the contest. As a transfer student, he had to come a few days early to meet with the headmaster and a few of his teachers. The school itself seemed really nice, and so was his homeroom teacher, albeit she had the 'mad scientist' manifestation about her. He just was uncomfortable with how… _well off_ everything seemed.

"Well Mr. Nitram that should be adequate for now. Thank you for stopping in, and please, do enjoy your time here at Carlton." Tavros, not having to be told twice, quickly thanked the man and was on his way. He finally let a sigh of relief out as he made it to the hallway. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to meet that man again, he had given him the total creeps. What with the beady eyes and harsh expression. And the way he _inhaled_. That in itself was enough to drive Tavros nuts, similar to the sound of a whistle; it was like having someone stab him in the ears. Or maybe that would be more pleasant.

Tavros quickly exited the main building, and made his way to the dorms. He wasn't sure if he was fully prepared to meet his room mate just yet, but at least he would be a transfer student as well, they would have that much in common.

He made his way to his assigned room number, 324, before opening the door. It appeared as though the rooms other occupant hadn't arrived. This made Tavros much more uncomfortable than it should have. Now he would have to choose which side of the room he took. He didn't care really, but he worried his room mate might. Or maybe they wouldn't care either?

Finally, Tavros decided he spent way too much time over this inner debate and decided on the right side of the room. If his room mate was particular, he didn't mind switching. It wasn't until some time later, when Tavros was fully invested in putting his things away, that the other person arrived. The door flew open with a bang, causing Tavros to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Hey fuckass! The names Karkat Vantas." The shorter boy had held out his hand for Tavros to shake, but he couldn't quite bring himself to take it yet.

"Um, hey, I'm Tavros, uh, Nitram." He managed to squeak out. The other boy shrugged his shoulders and flung his bag onto the available bed. Tavros studied the boy quietly while he flung his things about. He was an accident waiting to happen, that was for sure. His wild angry movements seemed to fit his personality well, and Tavros was quite surprised at the amount of cusswords said stranger could string together in once sentence.

When Karkat had finally managed to calm down and finish with his haphazard unpacking, he turned back to Tavros, whom had taken the time to finish taking care of his own things.

"Well Fuckass," Karkat began moodily, "Wanna get some food?"

Tavros felt himself smile at the thought of food.

Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
